


Jealous?

by Reapers-Carino (SweetKimchii)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Jealousy, Knotting, Omega Reader, Possessive Behavior, Scent Marking, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetKimchii/pseuds/Reapers-Carino
Summary: ALpha Reaper getting jealous when S/o flirts with other men close to her heat. She's starting to smell like it. He takes her home, spanks her hard, then fucks her to show her she's his and only his.





	Jealous?

“You can really lift that much”, you asked, eyes bright as you twirled one of your curls tight around your index finger before releasing it. You sat on one of the tables in the canteen, three of the agents from the shock troop division standing around you, all betas. They were asking you what was better to have; higher PT scores, higher weapons scores or higher intelligence scores. You had said you hadn’t known, but would be glad to listen to the three of them tell you which was better.

“Well of course”, the brunette Asian man stated confidently, taking your hand gently and hovering it above his chest before getting a small nod for you. He pressed your hand against his muscular chest, earning a soft wondered giggle from your lips. “I bench 200 on average you know. I could probably lift you up no problem.”

“Oh really”, you laughed, giving his muscular chest a slight squeeze, humming appreciatively. “I mean you do have a nice chest, but lift lil ole me up? That could be trouble.”

“I mean”, he practically purred, beginning to lean down closer towards you, a cock smirk on his lips. “I could try right here and no–”

All of a sudden the man was thrown backwards, the other two agents shoved out of the way effortlessly. You blinked before a grin tugged at your lips, bouncing off of the table and throwing your arms around a growling Gabriel Reyes. Giggling softly, you stood on your tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his cheek, undeterred by the angry frown that sat on his lips.

“Hi babe”, you exclaimed, dropping to the flat of your feet and pouting when he didn’t return your affections. Looking over your shoulder and to your sides, you saw the agents pale before scrambling away, only catching the tail end of their conversation.

  
“Dude we are fuckin’ dead!”

“That’s the Commander’s girl?!”

“His scent wasn’t anywhere on her man, it wasn’t my fault!”

  
“Amorcita…”

Your eyes dragged back to him as you tried to keep that innocent look on your face, giggling softly despite the fact he was still growling low in his throat. He was not happy. You pressed your body close to his, purposefully pressing your breasts into his torso and whining softly. You looked up at him through your lashes, bottom lip poking out slightly in a pout. Being an omega blessed you with natural charisma, especially when you were trying to play demure and submissive. You could use it to calm an alpha or coax others into doing what you want. It didn’t always work but if you wanted to sooth your alpha, you at least had to try.

“What the hell was that”, he asked, not taking the bait at all, going as far to cross his arms over your chest.

“What was what”, you tried to ask before being cut off by ‘the look’. Gabriel’s brow furrowed, his frown increasing incrementally as he squared his shoulders up, showing he meant business. You bounced from foot to foot, letting go of his waist and sighing softly. “I was just being friendly…”

“Friendly my ass”, he snapped back as he sniffed around you before dipping his head down and putting it in the crux of your neck, right next to your scent gland. You shuddered as he took a deep breath, biting down hard on your bottom lip. He knew damn well how sensitive your neck was but here he was nuzzling against it in the middle of the mess. He took a half step back, his eyes dark as he suddenly grabbed you up, leading you back towards the room the both of you shared.

“Gabe”, you questioned incredulously, your hands moving to your hips as you stared up at him when he smacked your ass as you entered the room. When the door slid shut behind him, his arms instantly wrapped around your waist, his hardness pressing into your lower half. “Oh…”

“You’re out there flirting”, he said, practically spitting the words at you as he pushed you harder against him, your chest smashed to his. You moaned quietly and shivered, his tone possessive and low, a slight growl edging into his voice. “Flaunting what is mine to those worthless betas. Even got a bit of their scent on you. You forgot who you belong to, didn’t you querida?”

“No papi”, you tried to say before his hand came down on your ass, making your body jump hard into his. You moaned against his chest; his growling tone, possessive energy and aggressive groping and slapping of your ass driving pleasure straight to your cunt.

He spun you around, practically pushing you into the bedroom and bending you over the bed. His hands snatched down your pants, pulling your underwear with them before roughly groping at the flesh of your full ass. Your hands balled up the sheets, moaning quietly as he peppered your ass with lighter hits before his hand fell down hard against your rear.

“Tell me who you belong to then”, he growled out at you, the next hit particularly hard, catching the junction of your thighs and ass. Your face bit into the fabric of the comforter, pain dissolving into pleasure, your pussy absolutely dripping in desire.

“You”, you cried out, rocking your hips from side to side and whimpering. You loved it when he treated you roughly, reminded you that you were his and he would do to you what he pleased.

“Say my name”, he teased and you could hear the smirk in his voice as his hand fell on your ass again. Your back arched after that hit, jumping to your tiptoes as you tried to work the pain away, the air pushed out of you for half a second. You moaned low, deep, need pouring off of you in waves as you rocked your hips towards him.

“Gabe”, you whined, throwing a pitiful, tearful look over your shoulder as you confirmed exactly what he wanted to hear. He was panting, his eyes animalistic and his scent absolutely overpowering your mind. He still had his shirt on though his hands were now working at his pants, unbuttoning them and working them down and off of his hips.

His thick cock strained against his boxers, the heady scent of his cock potent, making your mind swim. He palmed himself for a moment, as if to tease you before pulling his hands away from his shaft and grabbed your hips. He flipped your body over effortlessly, your body bouncing for a moment before he pinned you between his legs. You squeaked softly as his hands tore through your black tank top and bra, your petulant whine cut off when Gabe’s lips crashed into yours. His hands worked the shredded clothing away from you, refusing to break away from your lips as his hands massaged your breasts. His calloused hands felt like paradise to your overly sensitive skin, his thumbs finding your nipples and rolling them beneath his fingers before you twisted your face away from his, pulling in gulps of air.

“Look at me”, he ordered as his hands moved to your needy nethers, massaging your clit hard and making you cry out. You twisted your head to look at him, your pleasure heavy gaze focused on him as he finally pulled himself from his boxers. Your breath caught in your throat for half a moment as he made a show of spreading your thighs and rubbing his cock against your sopping pussy. He rubbed up and down for a moment, pressing his head against your overly sensitive clit several moment before finally thrusting into you.

You cried softly as he filled you, setting a brutal pace, falling over your body. His hips slammed into yours,your nails lifting to his back and scratching hard. There would be marks but neither one of your cared, his mouth finding the crux of your neck, your mark. He kissed hard against it, nipped at it, growled as his actions made you clamp down on him.

“Whose is this”, he snarled against your skin, his thrusts taking on a edge as he rolled his hips, hitting every wall inside if you.

“Oh Gabe I’m yours”, you whined, breathless as he kept filling you. His assault on your mark, your neck, was too much to take with his thrusts and he knew it. He was going to drive you over the edge fast and hard and keep you cumming. “I’m yours I’m yours, pqpi, oh god yes I am all yours!”

Your vision went white as you came, Gabe’s teeth sinking through your skin and your mark, your body arching off of the bed. Your legs wrapped tight around his waist, trying to slow his thrusts, only pushing him deeper into you. You sobbed and gasped and cried as he didn’t relent, keeping you on a high as he neared his own end.

“Ready”, he asked huskily against your neck, his voice tight as he moaned a soft string of curses against your skin. You nodded, one of your hands lifting and tangling in his hair, gulping as you prepared for the overly full feeling that came when he knotted in you.

Gabe’s lips pressed hard against your mark again as he came, drawing a low whine from your throat. His hot seed filled you to the brim, your breath catching in your throat as his knot began to swell inside of you. You said his name like gospel, his arms locking around his waist as he turned over with you. You hissed soft as his knot shifted with the movement, Gabriel’s lips kissing hungrily at your throat. You drowsily nuzzled against the side of his face, debating on falling asleep in the afterglow knowing that you were going to be here for a while. Although you did wonder something..

“Gabby”, you hummed dreamily, the man taking a brief break from scenting you. “Not that I complain about a midday fuck…but what was that allabout?”

“You’re about to go into heat”, he said simply, nipping affectionately at your collarbone. “I can smell it on you, bella…and you know how you get, so I wanted to remind you that you belong to me cariño.”

“You were jealous”, you teased with a quiet giggle, your head falling back against the pillows. He snorted against your neck, giving you a soft warning nip as you shut your eyes. You were horrible at keeping track of your heats, but you guessed the signs were there. The giggles, the playful conversation, the way your body immediately submitted to Gabe’s. You shrugged with a soft snort of laughter. “It’s okay. I know I’m all yours…and now I stink of nothing but you so everyone’ll know.”

“Good.”


End file.
